


Wait, that was you?

by ally_chaaaan



Series: Klance AU Month (8 days late whoops) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Incredibles AU, M/M, More tags as i go lol, Secret Identity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ally_chaaaan/pseuds/ally_chaaaan
Summary: For as long as Keith knew, supers were the bad guys. All they did was destroy buildings and cause more trouble than what was worth.So of course his parents were supers. Of course.At least at school he could live a normal life, with his normal best friend and his normal crush.But because life hated him, Keith quickly finds out his crush isn't so normal after all.---An Incredibles AU in which Keith is the son of two supers, and is obsessed with all things super. Oh, and he has this crush on a boy named Lance, who for some reason avoids any and all talk of superheroes. Weird.He couldn't be hiding something... could he?





	Wait, that was you?

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee a day late again to Klance AU Month ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Today's theme is "movie of choice" and I've gone with The Incredibles because for some reason every single film I've seen has completely gone from my head. But then I had this amazing idea and so I rolled with it.
> 
> This will be part of a three-chapter fic, but for now enjoy the first chapter! I'll revisit it once Klance AU Month is over so keep it in your bookmarks!
> 
> I'm pretty sure most people know what the Incredibles is about, but in short The Incredibles is a movie where people with powers – "supers" – have been forced into hiding by the government, who believe they are unnecessary in keeping the peace. It is now illegal to use their powers in public, but they are allowed to live within society as a normal person. You can see why that could be an issue.
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith wasn’t always obsessed with supers.

 

In fact, he used to hate them. He thought their only purpose was to make things worse. Hurt other people. Destroy anything in their path. 

 

When he was ten, his father – his  _ hero _ – died in a fire. A fire that  _ his father  _ caused. With  _ his _ powers. To supposedly save others, but also  _ kill kill kill _ .

 

Supers  _ only _ kill, he used to think.

 

But on his twelfth birthday, when he’d been reunited with his mother, the infamous purple-masked hero  _ Miss Marmora _ , his beliefs changed. He’d met her by accident, when he stumbled into the kitchen for a midnight snack. His foster brother Shiro, who he’d later know to be  _ The Champion _ , had been holding a meeting with Metroville’s most wanted supers.

 

It was then that he’d learned the truth behind his father’s death.

 

_ The Blade of Marmora _ was the hero agency founded by his parents – that he knew already. What he  _ didn’t  _ know was that two years ago, around when his father had died, the government had started to phase out supers by turning the public against them. They started by bringing down his parent’s agency, which used to be the most popular agency with the strongest heroes. The fire that killed his father was an accident planted by the government to make supers look like the bad guys.

 

That was it. So much misplaced anger in Keith’s heart. It wasn’t his father’s fault and he shouldn’t have hated him. It was the government that killed those people. The government who framed good people who did good things. The government that stole his dad away from him.

 

Which was how  _ Voltron _ had been formed.

 

Together with his best – and only – friend Pidge they formed the club during their first year of high school. An  _ innocent _ name for an  _ innocent _ high school club. A club supposedly for fans of the old show. 

 

But not really.

 

Really, the club had been an excuse for the two to exchange theories on who they suspected were supers and who they thought were still practising to this day. It was always just the two of them, in the furthermost classroom of their school, with no one to bother them. His mother didn’t know, Shiro didn’t know, the  _ school _ didn’t know. 

 

Pidge was Matt Holt’s little sister. Matt, who was one of Shiro’s friends and a member of  _ The Blade of Marmora _ as well. Not as a super, but as an informant, Matt worked with his mother and the rest of the Blades by tracking government movement and gathering intel. He’d met Pidge years ago when he’d finally been old enough to be allowed to sit through Blade meetings. Predictably he gravitated towards the person who seemed to be the same age as him and since then they’d been joined at the hip.

 

But that didn’t mean they didn’t argue.

 

_ All the time _ .

 

“I’m telling you,” Pidge was saying. “Bigfoot can’t be classified as a super if he’s not even  _ real _ .”   
  


“You don’t know that!” Keith pouted. “The evidence is there! He could be  _ hiding _ for all we know. Besides, it makes sense for him to be hiding – supers have been illegal for  _ years _ now.”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes and jumped off the table she’d been sitting on. “Whatever, you heathen. I’m going home.”

 

A beat of silence. “Denial is the first stage, Pidge.” Keith protested weakly. 

 

“For love, you idiot!” Pidge cackled. Then her smile turned wicked. “Oh wait, what do  _ you _ know about  _ love _ ?”

 

“Hey!” Keith cried. “Don’t bring up my non-existent love-life as an argument!”

 

Pidge shrugged as she slung her green backpack over her shoulder. The thing was littered with a childish alien pattern and Keith had given the backpack to her for her sixteenth birthday the year before – as a joke. She had complained at how ugly it was, but to this day continued to use it. It brought a small smile to Keith’s face.

 

Together they walked out of the school. Though it was well after class had ended the halls were alive with many students either doing club activities or hanging out with friends. While they passed by the sports wing, Keith let Pidge drone on about Matt’s latest exploits (Shiro had already told him all about it that morning).

 

If his eyes wandered over to the window overlooking the pool and the swim team hard at work, no one had to know. 

 

And if he zeroed in on a certain blue-eyed boy as he pulled himself out of the pool, muscles glistening and rivulets of water tracing invisible lines down his skin, no one  _ needed _ to know.

 

“Dude. Your mouth’s catching flies.”

 

Keith startled at Pidge’s deadpan and snapped his attention back to her.

 

“I… don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Keith, my gay disaster of a best friend,  _ denial is the first stage _ .” Pidge smirked, mimicking his tone from only moments ago.

 

“Shut up,” Keith scowled, turning to hide the heat crawling up his face. Pidge howled in laughter as she threw the exit doors open. 

 

She only laughed harder when she caught Keith giving one last glance at the swim team.

 

Keith groaned. 

 

\---

 

He didn’t like Lance at first. 

 

They’d been put together for a group project in their first year of high school. Immediately they bickered about who’d do what and when they’d meet to do the work. Keith dreaded going to class lest he hear another “mullet” come from Lance’s lips.

 

But then one day when he’d felt overwhelmed by everyone and everything, he snuck up to the roof like some angsty anime protagonist and saw  _ him _ .

 

He was alone, bent over by the pool and breathing hard. He looked  _ angry _ , so unlike how Keith had come to know him when he was surrounded by his friends. It made him realise that Lance changed when he had people looking at him, like he had some sort of facade to make him appear more likeable. 

 

With a loud curse, Lance dived back into the water and threw himself into a harsh stroke that was so fast Keith felt exhausted just watching him. When he emerged from the water after what seemed like two seconds, he looked to what was probably a stopwatch and scowled.

 

Keith watched, entranced, as Lance continued to practice, sometimes changing strokes but somehow keeping the same fast pace the whole time. Though Keith thought Lance was probably breaking records, whatever times he was getting, Lance never looked satisfied.

 

He was  _ raw _ and  _ real _ and Keith glimpsed a different side to Lance.

 

It wasn’t love at first sight, but since then Keith blushed whenever Lance would get too close to him.

 

\---

 

Despite the fact that both his mother and father had superpowers, he had been born without. Keith never figured out whether that was a good or bad thing. Sometimes he wondered what it felt like to have fire dance around his fingertips like his father once used to do, or have shadows bend and twist around him so that he could hide away like his mother. 

 

But then again, if he  _ did  _ have powers, he’d have a bigger target on his head than he already had being an illegal child of two supers. So… maybe it was a good thing.

 

_ Or _ , Keith thought dryly as the windows of his classroom shattered into a million pieces,  _ maybe I should’ve been born with powers after all _ .

 

His classmates screamed in terror as a horrible screeching sound pierced their ears. Keith winced and covered his ears, following the stream of students rushing out the door and into the hallway. Someone screamed something about calling the police, but Keith figured this wasn’t something the police would be equipped with handling. 

 

“Truly amazing, really,” a voice drawled from the PA system. Everyone stopped. Keith quickly realised that it was because someone was holding everyone still by some invisible force, as he couldn’t so much as blink.

 

“I wasn’t  _ going _ to attack a school,” the voice continued, “because who would be cruel enough to attack  _ children _ ?” A pause, as if the person was really expecting an answer. When they spoke again, they almost sounded disappointed. “I figured, however, that this would be the quickest way to get the government alarmed–if their precious children were under fire, you know? So no, sorry, no one’s getting hurt today. But! I’d like to personally issue a warning to anyone thinking of fighting back.  _ It’s no use _ .”

 

“Oh yeah?” Another voice sounded, this one more distant.  _ They were standing far from the mic _ , Keith noted.  _ Someone from the police? A teacher? Another villain?  _ Somehow it sounded familiar…

 

“Are my eyes failing me or is that… a  _ super _ ?” People gasped around Keith. “My, my… and  _ so young _ .”

 

There was an audible  _ click _ and then the hold on everyone disappeared and Keith could feel his limbs again. 

 

Without thinking, Keith pushed against the crowd heading for the exit, towards the AV room, where he knew the villain would be.

 

As he turned the corner, a wave of water burst from the room, slamming the door and who Keith figured was the intruder against the wall opposite.

 

“You’re putting me at risk here, man,” someone sighed. Keith quickly moved back so that he was hidden from their view. “And you had the nerve to attack  _ my school _ . Really?”

 

Keith heard a scream that was unmistakably the villain’s as another rush of water flooded the hallway. Then, a cracking sound followed by a drop in the temperature.

 

Keith’s heart was pounding.

 

“I guess it’ll be interesting to see how the government will try to cover  _ this _ up,” the familiar voice mused. “But really, the Galra are getting bold, aren’t they?”

 

_ Galra _ . Keith had heard his mother mention them several times. They were supposedly a criminal organisation that was slowly working to expose the remaining supers who refused to follow the law banning them from using their powers.

 

Keith couldn’t take it. He had to find out who this person was.

 

Most likely it was someone he knew–someone who worked with his mum and Shiro.

 

But then he turned around.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS cliffhanger lmao I'll see you at the end of Klance AU Month when I'll finish off the rest of this story!


End file.
